Severus Claus
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Severus could not see what the fanfare was about Santa Claus. As a child, Christmas was a scant affair in the Snape household, and the only murmurings of Santa were told to Severus by his paternal grandmother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. This story is for enjoyment only. Time frame is Christmas, 1983.

Severus Claus

"Oh, Severus, look at the window display!" Miriam exclaimed. She pressed her hand against the cold glass and gazed through it. The Muggle bookstore stacked several books of various sizes into the shape of a Christmas tree. Mounds of cotton snow surrounded the tree and a piece of glass laid at its base served as a pond. Several figurines placed throughout the display engaged in different winter activities completed the snowy wonderland. "With our library, we could make a tree like that," Miriam said to herself.

"We could make a small forest," Severus said drily as he slipped his arm around Miriam's waist. Miriam smirked and looked at Severus through the window's reflection. He looked back at her, and though his expression remained serious, Miriam saw the mirth in his dark eyes. "Besides, haven't we decorated enough for this blasted holiday?"

Miriam turned to Severus and rested a gloved hand against his chest. "No," she replied firmly. "You can never have enough Christmas decorations!" She smiled up at Severus as his arms tightened around her. As he pulled her close, Miriam brushed her hand over Severus' cold cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Once they broke apart, Severus gazed down at Miriam. "The holiday looks good on you," Severus said as he ran a finger over the exposed collar of Miriam's green dress. "You've been all smiles since we left the house."

"Well," Miriam said slowly as she slipped her hand over Severus' arm, "I can't help it." The pair began to walk slowly down the street as Miriam continued. "It's our first Christmas together, and I'm thrilled you decided to come along today."

Severus nodded. "I always enjoy spending time with you. I'm also curious about this visit you make to St. Mungo's every year.

Miriam shrugged her shoulders. "It's rather straight-forward. We'll meet on the fifth floor in the tea room. There will be a few pictures taken when I present my check. Every year, one of the Healers will dress as Santa Claus for the patients. We'll visit each floor with him, and then we can go home."

"Sounds simple enough," Severus said with a nod as he and Miriam stepped through the glass window to St. Mungo's. They took the lift to the fifth floor, where they received a warm welcome from Healer Templeton, the current hospital administrator. He ushered Severus and Miriam over to a sitting area and began to pour out the tea.

"I can't say enough about your generosity, Miss Magowan. Your donation is truly a miracle for this hospital, and it helps us throughout the year," Healer Templeton said as he passed Miriam her tea.

"The pleasure is mine, Healer. St. Mungo's was there for my family on more than one occasion, and I want to help ensure its quality of care for future generations."

As Miriam took a sip of tea, a young Healer walked over to Healer Templeton and handed him a message. As he read the note, Templeton's happy countenance fell. "Is something wrong?" Miriam asked.

"It seems our Santa is sick and won't be able to make it. Usually we have someone not scheduled to come in dress up….helps with the whole mystery bit," Templeton added.

"That's rotten luck!" Miriam exclaimed. "I remember you said there are quite a few children in the hospital now. It wouldn't do to disappoint them. Can you find someone else?"

"Let me see what I can do," Healer Templeton said. "Excuse me."

Miriam sat her drink down and turned to Severus. "I hope they can find someone."

"I'm sure they will," Severus reassured her. Miriam smiled and slipped her hand in his.

Several minutes later, Healer Templeton returned. "We have a few people we're going to ask. Would you mind if we made the official presentation while we're waiting?"

"That's fine," Miriam replied as she stood. Severus faded to the background so Miriam could work. Public situations like this came naturally to Miriam. She shook hands and made small talk with ease. The donation was officially presented, and Miriam posed for several pictures with Templeton. Occasionally, Miriam's eyes would seek Severus out, and his were always there to make the connection. Then, she would smile and glance away, moving on to the next question or person who wanted her attention.

The crowd gradually dissipated and Miriam walked over to the large picture window overlooking the city. Severus came to stand next to her. He rested a hand on her hip and pulled Miriam closer while he looked over her shoulder out the window. "I saw a Daily Prophet photographer snap up a picture of you and Templeton," Severus said with a smug tone.

"Mmmmm. Slow news day," Miriam said as she laughed lightly. She glanced over her shoulder and shared a smile with Severus. "Thank you again for coming with me today."

Severus nodded and turned slightly when he heard the door open. Healer Templeton bustled through and approached the pair. "I'm afraid our efforts to reach someone were unsuccessful. We'll have to do without Santa Claus this year."

Miriam's face fell. "No Santa? Are you sure you tried everyone?"

"Everyone, yes," Templeton said with a sigh.

"This will disappoint the children so," Miriam said sadly. "Imagine being stuck in a hospital during the holidays, then add this on top of it?" Miriam shook her head and turned back to the window.

Severus couldn't see what the fanfare was about Santa Claus. As a child, Christmas was a scant affair in the Snape household, and the only murmurings of Santa were told to Severus by his paternal grandmother. Those few Christmases when Santa came, though, were the best ones he'd had until he attended Hogwarts. What bothered Severus currently, was seeing how much an absent Santa distressed Miriam. It simply wouldn't do.

"I'll be Santa," Severus said. "Where's the costume?"

Both Miriam and Healer Templeton looked at Severus with wide eyes. "You want to….are you sure Mr. Snape? Playing Santa requires certain, well, abilities."

"Are you insinuating I don't possess these 'abilities'?" Severus asked with a short tone.

"No, no! Not at all! It's just that Santa is usually older…and rounder….and, well….jolly," Healer Templeton added feebly as he looked Severus over.

"Well then, it's good we have a Charms Mistress at our disposal," Severus said confidently as he met Miriam's gaze. "We can't have anyone disappointed."

Miriam felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for Severus. It was gestures like this that made her fall deeper in love with him. Her wizard wasn't the kind to write poetry or declare his feelings with public displays of affection. Severus showed his love in smaller ways. She felt it in the snug way his arm wrapped around her waist, the time they spent together, and in their shared silences. Severus' offer to dress up as Santa Claus meant more to Miriam than a thousand publically declared I love you's.

"Right then," said Templeton in an unconvinced voice. "The suit is in that adjacent room. I'll leave you two to get ready."

Miriam and Severus walked into the small room. The red suit was there, hanging by a hook on the wall. Miriam sat down in the only chair. She crossed her legs and looked at Severus through her dark lashes. "Well come on then, get naked," Miriam said coyly.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he began to undo the buttons on his frock coat. "Now is hardly the time, little witch," Severus said with a smirk. Miriam laughed and shook her head. Severus soon had the red suit on. As he did up the last button, Miriam took out her wand and stood. Severus frowned and patted his midsection. The suit had padding sewn into it, and Severus wasn't used to carrying around extra fluff.

"What's wrong?" Miriam asked when she saw Severus' face.

"Now I know how Slughorn feels."

Miriam burst out laughing. "Oh, Severus honestly!" she exclaimed once she'd regained her composure. "Now, I'm going to cast some charms: give you facial hair, and turn your hair white. Don't worry, they're all temporary," Miriam hastily added. "Would you like me to cast a Cheering Charm as well?"

"What for?"

"Because Santa is jolly, and the children and other patients will expect a happy Saint Nick who goes ho-ho-ho."

"Right." Severus frowned. He could fake his way through a lot of things, but Severus doubted he could pull off jolly unaided. "It can't hurt. Let's get on with it then." Miriam stepped forward and Severus suddenly raised his hand. "This doesn't leave the hospital," Severus added.

Miriam smiled and gently placed her hands on Severus' cheeks. She pulled him down for a lingering kiss, and when they pulled apart Miriam whispered, "I won't tell a soul." With a smile, she flourished her wand, and with some silly incantations, magic washed over Severus.

Severus felt the hair sprout across his face; it was like an accelerated five o' clock shadow. He could see the white beard creep down his chest, and Severus' eyes widened in surprise. His mood began to feel lighter and more content as the Cheering Charm took effect. Miriam put her wand away and smiled at her work. "You look good! Here, turn around."

Severus turned around and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't prepared to see Santa Claus staring back at him. In awe, he leaned forward and stroked the long white beard that covered his face. "You did amazing," Severus said as he straightened. "Let's go."

Even Healer Templeton was shocked by the transformation. "How festive! I'd never imagined it possible!" Templeton exclaimed. "We'll take the lift down, and visit each floor. The children especially will want to sit on your lap and tell you what they want for Christmas, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Severus frowned and slowed his pace. He pulled Miriam close and whispered in her ear. "You never mentioned anyone sitting in my lap," he hissed.

"It will be fine, Severus," Miriam said with a grin as she stepped into the lift. "Unless the nurses have already started drinking. Then you might have a few middle-aged witches on your lap too," she added with an arched eyebrow.

"Like hell I will," Severus grumbled as he stepped into the lift.

/-/-/-/

Hours later, Severus and Miriam appeared before their house with a loud crack. They were able to use the hospital's private garden for a quick escape, but in doing so, Severus was left wearing the red suit. Severus was tired. He'd never dressed up and pretended to be a well-loved character. He found the children's reactions fascinating- their eyes lit up when he walked in the room. The feeling of giving to strangers without expecting anything in return was foreign to Severus. He would need time to reflect on the experience.

They entered the sitting room, where the candles on their Christmas tree lit the room with a soft glow. Severus sank into an oversize chair and toed off his boots. A sigh of contentment escaped him; the solitude of home was most welcome.

Miriam slipped off her heels and walked across the room to pour Severus and herself a glass of wine. It was a deserved treat, as Severus played his role well and the day went off flawlessly. Miriam smirked slightly as she remembered Severus deflecting the small handful of nurses who tried to get fresh with Santa. She warned him, sort of, and his reaction to their advances was priceless.

She walked over to the chair and handed Severus his glass. He took the wine with a small smile. Miriam sipped hers slowly as she gazed at the tree. It truly was amazing to behold with all of its ornaments and the candles, made even more special because it was their first tree together. A warm hand brushed over the sleeve of her dress, and Miriam glanced down at Severus.

"Come here," Severus said as he set his wine on the table beside his chair. Miriam placed her glass on the table and gently sat on Severus' lap. He wrapped his long arms around her as Miriam curled up and rested her head against his shoulder. Severus reveled in the feel of her warmth; content, he placed a gentle kiss atop her curls. Severus chuckled slightly as a thought entered his head.

"Something amusing?" Miriam asked softly.

"Well, you haven't told Santa what you want for Christmas."

Miriam sat up and gave Severus a curious look. "Surely you're joking."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

Miriam smirked. The suggestive tone Severus used instantly brought to mind several inappropriate memories. Miriam turned slightly on Severus' lap to better face him. Her hands rested on his chest to play with the fur trim under the white beard. "Well, that depends entirely upon your definition of good," Miriam said sweetly.

"I'm sure Santa has room for you on his good list," Severus said confidently. "Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Miriam paused, unsure how to answer the question. After a moment, she spoke. "Actually, I already have everything I want."

Severus arched a white eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

Miriam nodded. "I have a home, a job I enjoy, and a wizard who loves me." She looked into Severus' dark eyes and smiled. "You should meet him, he's amazing."

Severus smiled back. It pleased him greatly that Miriam felt content. Miriam's eyes drifted closed as Severus trailed his long fingers across her spine and shoulders. When at last she opened them, a sly smile crept across Miriam's face. "What?" Severus asked.

"I've been waiting for this," Miriam said as she moved to straddle Severus' lap. The dark green satin material of her dress spilled over onto the brown leather. She ran a finger down his pale cheek and pressed her soft lips against his. She pulled away and whispered, "My charms finally wore off."

Severus closed his eyes as Miriam's hands roved over his body. Her fingers and lips caressed the exposed skin of his face and neck. "You like my large nose, pale skin and stringy hair?"

Miriam's hands stilled. She looked hard at Severus as she brushed the hair away from his face. "Listen to me, Severus Snape. That may be how you view them, but I look at things differently. I find you quite appealing. I'm also completely besotted with your intellect and the endearing things you do for me. I know of no other wizard who would dress as Santa just so his witch wouldn't be disappointed. I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too," Severus purred as he pulled Miriam tight against him. The thrill of those words hadn't abated, though they were said often. "You know I'll do anything for you," Severus said in his deep voice. He reached up and let Miriam's hair down. Her dark curls spilled down her back and over his hand, which Severus then twined her curls around his fingers. He gave the curls a gentle tug, and watched as they slipped through his fingers and bounced back into ringlets.

Miriam sighed as Severus cradled the back of her neck with his large hand and kissed her. His touch was possessive, and his kiss insistent. Miriam relaxed in his embrace as she relished his possessiveness. It was a heady feeling, to know that Severus' want of her bordered on being a need. It didn't dissuade Miriam at all, as she felt the same towards him. She began to unbutton the red suit as Severus continued to lavish her with kisses.

An idea came to Miriam and she leaned back to look at Severus. "I just thought of something I want for Christmas," Miriam said, a sparkle in her grey eyes.

"Really?" Severus asked as he arched an inky brow. "What do you want?"

Miriam grinned as she leaned forward to whisper in Severus' ear. His serious expression disappeared and his black eyes widened in surprise. Severus gazed at Miriam, his eyes hot under his thick eyelashes. "Upstairs-now!"

It felt as though a few hundred lacewing flies fluttered in her stomach as Miriam anticipated what the tone of Severus' voice meant. She slid off his lap slowly and stepped away from the chair. Severus rose and shrugged off the red jacket and tossed it on the floor, exposing his white linen shirt. Miriam gave him her best come-hither look and took off for the stairs. She felt the weight of his presence as her bare feet bounded up the steps, and her pulse quickened from the excitement.

Much later, Miriam stretched out and draped a tired arm over her worn out Potions Master. Severus hummed in contentment and he trailed a light hand through her hair. Mia smiled and kissed his bare chest softly in return. Miriam snuggled under the covers; she felt completely sated and adored. She just closed her eyes when a deep chuckle came from Severus.

"What's so funny?" Miriam asked with a slight yawn.

"I think I've figured out why Santa is so jolly."

Curious, Miriam raised her head and looked at Severus. "Why?"

His lips twitched slightly as they held back a smile. "He knows where all the naughty girls live."

Miriam laughed along with Severus. She shook her head and brought a finger up to trace over his lips. Miriam then kissed him before she replied, "I'm only naughty with you, Severus."

"Good," Severus said firmly. "Though I think it's safe to say we're no longer on the good list after this."

Miriam shrugged. "No worries. All I want for Christmas is you, Severus."

"You have me, little witch. Not just for Christmas, but for as long as you want me."

Miriam settled down and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. "Forever should do it," she mumbled sleepily. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Severus answered. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he waited for sleep to overtake him. Severus agreed completely with Miriam- he had everything he wanted lying in his arms. If the holiday came with nothing else, it would still be the best Christmas ever.

/-/-/-/-

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I wrote this story as a thank you gift to all my readers who hung in with me this year :) If this is your first story of mine, welcome to my little world! Enjoy this piece of happy holiday fluff, and I will see you in 2015 with updates to my larger story and any other randomness that comes to me.


End file.
